Take My Pain Away
by ACE23
Summary: When Rachel's life is turned upside down, who will come to her aide? Will they be able to help or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's listed under Quinn and Rachel, but it's strictly friendship

"Hello?" Rachel asked as she answers the phone.

"Yes is this, Miss Rachel Berry?" A man asked, sounding very professional.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Rachel replies. Suddenly her stomach ties into a knot. Something bad has happened. She can feel it.

"Miss Berry, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your father's plane crashed in the Atlantic Ocean last night. There were no survivors." The man softly said, trying to deliver this life altering news as quickly, but gently as possible.

"Surely you must have the wrong Berrys." Rachel pleaded.

"I am sorry ma'am. We looked up the medical records of everyone on board, you were listed as the emergency contact for the two." The man whispered as he thought this girl sounded way to young to be hearing this type of news.

"I…thank you for calling sir." Rachel softly said, lowering the phone to it's cradle. As soon as the line disconnected, Rachel dropped to the floor, sobs taking over her body. What was going to happen now?

**Two Weeks Later**

As Rachel's alarm went off, the melody of Defying Gravity swam into the room awakening the brunette from another restless slumber. It had been two weeks since she lost her fathers, her only family. Her Dad and Daddy's families had not even bothered showing up the funeral, they had disowned the men when the two decided to marry. There was not even a phone call to check on Rachel.

For her part, Rachel had talked to the lawyer her Daddy left in charge. She was told everything from the family's home to bank accounts were left in her name. The will also said she was to able to choose to live without guardianship if shown enough maturity to the court. Immediately Rachel had followed through that process, she was now allowed to live alone in the house left to her.

She had yet to return to school, or even turn her cell phone back on after turning it off the first night after she got the phone call of her parent's deaths. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to people now, how was she supposed to act?

Rachel sighed as she looked through the kitchen cabinets, hoping to find something to eat, but everything was bare. She thought of going food shopping, but she couldn't get the motivation to even change out of her sweats. Tomorrow she was going to go back to school, that was going to be enough torture, she didn't need to go out of her way just for food shopping. As she thought her options over Rachel tried to remember the last real meal she ate, it seemed like weeks ago…maybe it had been.

Deciding to make the best of a bad situation, Rachel decided today was going to be the day that she would switch her bedroom to the master bedroom. It made more sense for her to move into her parents room. It was larger, didn't have the furniture she picked out when she was twelve, and it had a private bath. Making the commitment to open the bedroom door, Rachel set off for her task for the day.

Quinn Fabray sat in the choir room with the rest of the Glee Club, watching the minutes pass by with each tick of the clock.

"This makes two weeks since Rachel has been to Glee. Does anyone know what is going on?" Mr. Shuester asked the group.

"It's Berry, she is like throwing a fit or something, who really cares?" Santana asked bored.

"I don't know S, Berry usually at least shows up to school. She gets that perfect attendance award every year, she boasts about it all the time." Quinn reminded the girl.

"My cat has been running away, maybe she did something to Rachel." Brittany offered.

"Yea B, but were thinking something more threatening." Santana replied, still offering the ditzy cheerleader a genuine smile.

"This doesn't make sense, what if she is hurt?" Finn asked, still pinning over the diva. "She doesn't answer her phone."

"Has anyone gone to her house?" Mr. Shuester asked, he was really worried about his star performer.

"I can do it, I mean I live two houses down from her." Quinn offered, feeling the shocked eyes of the Gleeks on her back. "What! It makes sense, I live close and everything."

"You never thought to check on her before now?" Puck asked, a little put out by the blonde's behavior.

"I see delivery trucks dropping off things like flowers all the time, so I knew she was alive." Quinn defended.

"Quinn, why don't you go now, call us when you see her, just make sure she is ok." Mr. Shuester suggested.

"Sure, B? S? Want to come?" Quinn asked.

"Might as well." Santana replied. "Nothing better to do."

"Maybe my cat will be there." Brittany smiled hopefully. The two other cheerleaders just smiled at their friend before heading out to Quinn's car.

Rachel had made it inside her parents bedroom. She had opened the door, walked in, and then immediately collapsed into tears. How could she change anything in the room? It was the only reminder of her parents that she had.

Laying on the bed, Rachel smelled each of their pillows, trying to memorize the scents of the two men. She missed her fathers more then she thought was ever possible. They used to have such good times together, There was so much love shared between the tiny family….

"_Now Rachel, you have to pedal real hard when I let go. Don't stop pedaling, ok?" Leroy Berry asked his six year old daughter. _

"_Ok Daddy, just promise you won't let go to soon!" Rachel begged with a smile, her two front teeth missing. _

"_He won't sweetie, I will make sure." Her Dad Hiram had replied. _

"_I got you baby, don't worry." Leroy smiled, snapping the straps of the girl's helmet into place. "Are you ready?" _

"_Wait Dad!" Rachel cried out._

"_Yea sweetie?" Hiram had asked, bending down in front of the girl. _

"_I love you Dad. You too Daddy. I love both of you." Rachel sniffed, putting on a show face of bravery. She was ready now. _

"_We love you to baby, so much. Always remember that." Leroy smiled as he started to push the bike. _

_Slowly, the bike started to inch forward with Leroy holding it up straight. As Rachel began to pedal as fast as her little legs could take her, Leroy let go of the bike. It wobbled for a second, before straightening out. He looked over and smiled as his husband. Their little girl was riding a bike! She was doing it!" …._

As Rachel went over similar memories of her parents she couldn't stop the sobs from taking over her fragile frame. She had no one now. She was completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio of cheerios stood on the Berry's front porch. What were they supposed to do now?

"Someone should ring the bell." Santana offered.

"Then do it." Quinn pushed, shoving the girl closer to the object.

"Why can't you do it?" Santana asked, pulling Quinn up to the bell as well.

"I'll do it!" Brittany offered, jumping between the two to ring the doorbell. "It's just a bell you guys."

"Right, a bell that will unleash the crazy known as Berry." Santana groaned. Why did she come again?

"Be nice, her parent's are here." Quinn warned.

Inside, Rachel heard the doorbell. Immediately she silenced herself; some neighbors had come by looking for her, some not even knowing of her father's deaths. When Rachel started to hear the distinct sound of arguing, curiosity got the best of her.

"Look I just don't understand why Shue sent us." Santana replied to Quinn's glare.

"He didn't, he sent me, you followed." Quinn spit back.

"If I remember correctly, B and I were _invited_." Santana said with a grin.

"Why is Rachel taking so long?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting out here forever, it is the middle of winter." Santana groaned as she pulled her coat tighter against herself.

Back inside, Rachel stood right on the other side of the door. Why were three of the top cheerios outside? Were they hear to egg her again? With a sigh Rachel cracked the door open, just enough to step outside before shutting it tightly behind her.

"Oh, smurf, there you are." Santana announced, all eyes training on the diva.

"Santana, Quinn. Hi Brittany." Rachel greeted, offering a small smile to the ditzy blonde.

"What no smile for me?" Santana asked.

"Go to hell." Rachel replied, plastering on an overly fake smile.

Suddenly, Santana lunged forward, ready to attack the sarcastic girl before her. Thankfully for Rachel, Quinn hauled Santana back, gripping onto her to stop the girl from doing any harm.

"Relax Berry, we come unarmed." Quinn said, struggling to hold the fiery Latina back.

"That's a first." Rachel scoffed.

"Rachel, why were you crying?" Brittany asked. She had been starring at Rachel, trying to figure out why her eyes were so bloodshot and rimmed.

"And why haven't you been out of this house in two weeks?" Santana shot out, shaking off Quinn's hold.

Rachel masked her face to one of confusion, but she knew her acting skills wouldn't work to well. She just didn't have the heart.

"Family problems." Rachel mumbled, trying to turn to go back inside, but a soft grasp on her arm rooted in her to her spot.

"For two weeks?" Quinn asked, grasping a hold of Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel replied, her voice quivering.

"Rachel, what's going on, really?" Quinn pushed, hearing the wavering tones of the diva.

"Please let me go." Rachel pleaded, turning to face the three girls with tears running down her face. "Just let me go."

"No way, what's going on?" Santana forcefully asked.

"It's none of your business." Rachel stubbornly replied.

"I just made it our business." Santana shot back.

Rachel dropped her head, not knowing how else to defend herself. She didn't want anyone, much less Quinn and Santana knowing what was going on in her personal life. She knew Brittany would be nice, but what would stop the two other girls from laughing and telling her it was what she deserved? For years they had tortured her about having to gay dads, what would stop them from continuing on now that they were gone?

As Rachel debated in her head what to do, she started to get more and more worked up over the problem before her. Her chest got tight, her hands started to shake, before long she was having a full fledged panic attack.

"Whoa there Berry, calm down." Quinn said, noticing how Rachel was hyperventilating.

"Just leave, please leave." Rachel gasped out, kneeling to the ground.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked confused.

"Berry is freaking." Santana replied bored.

"She is having a panic attack Santana." Quinn said, shutting the other girl up.

"Calm her down!" Santana shouted, if Berry died right in front of her there would be no way she would escape jail. Far to much evidence against her.

"Yea so easy, Rachel, come on just relax, give me your hand." Quinn ordered, she really did need to take control of this situation before the diva passed out.

Slowly, as if she were afraid it was a prank, Rachel gave her hand to the blonde. Quinn placed the hand on her chest and started to take deep even breaths.

"Focus on me Rachel, focus on my breathing. Match the rise and fall of my chest. Feel it, and copy." Quinn soothed as she continued to breathe in and out. Slowly, the diva mimicked her actions. It took a while but after a bit the girl had calmed down. "Good job Rachel, just keep breathing."

"I don't want to breathe, I don't want to live." Rachel said softly, silent tears still flowing down her face.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Quinn asked.

"You don't care, why did you even come?" Rachel bit out harshly

"Rachel, we may have our differences, very large differences, but were in Glee together, that means something to me. It means we look out for each other, even if we don't always agree. Now what happened?" Quinn pushed.

"They died Quinn." Rachel whispered.

"Who died?" Quinn asked.

"My fathers. I'm all alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and Brittany watched as Rachel sat sobbing into Quinn's shoulder. They felt bad for the tiny diva, but they didn't know what to do. Quinn seemed to take control of the situation as soon as they had Rachel in the house after she crumbled to the ground outside. Santana was personally very grateful for Quinn being the leader, because she was not one for people crying.

"Rachel, you need to calm down. What's going on? Why are you all alone?" Quinn pushed for what felt like the hundredth time. Rachel was in hysterics. "Rachel come on, just relax."

"Why are you even here?" Rachel cried out, pulling away from Quinn harshly.

"Glee was worried about you; we were nominated to check on you." Santana replied, Quinn shot the girl a look. There was no reason to sound so complacent.

"Why? So you can humiliate me? Throw another slushy?" Rachel asked through tears. "I know you all hate me, but at least give me a tiny break."

"Rachel, we aren't here to make fun of you. We were all getting worried that you haven't been to school in two weeks." Brittany replied, cocking her head to the side in thought. "In fact I don't know why we usually do make fun of you."

"Because the girl is obnoxious, arrogant and she talks to damn much." Santana grumbled out, Quinn shot her a glare. "Sorry, but Brittany asked."

"Listen Rachel, we aren't going to do anything, this isn't a prank." Quinn soothed, rubbing the brunette's back softly. "I know you have no reason to, but trust me, we are only here to help."

"Why would you want to help me? You hate me. You have told me everyday since freshman year how much of a mistake I am, and that my parents were cruel to the world by deciding to have me." Rachel cried, working herself up again.

"Ok yes, and that was real bitchy of us, but we never actually meant anything that we said." Quinn tried, knowing Rachel wasn't going to trust her right away.

If Quinn was being honest with herself, she never hated Rachel. She was told when she started high school that if she wanted to rise to the top, she would have to put others at the bottom. Rachel was just caught in the cross fire, it was nothing personal. Of course now, watching Rachel break down over her father's deaths and knowing how much pain the girl is in…well none of the rules she learned mattered. All Quinn knew, was that she was not going to leave the diva alone, not in her condition. Furthermore, she was going to help her get through this, because Glee was a family.

"Rachel, listen to me please, hear me out. If I can't convince you we are to help in two minutes we will leave, if that is what you really want. Deal?" Quinn asked, deciding to put it all on the line.

"Ok." Rachel sniffed, sitting up straighter and wiping her face of any remaining tears.

"When I started high school, the head cheerleader gave me some pretty bad advice, but I followed it because I was confused. My sister was head cheerleader, my mother was head cheerleader, and it was what was expected of me. I made some pretty bad decisions to make sure I rose to the top, and I took Santana and Brittany with me. Some of those bad decisions included putting you at the bottom. I am sorry for that; I have actually wanted to apologize for a long time. I never wanted to become this person…I guess I take after my Dad more then I would like too, but I have a chance to change now. I am going to take it, if you let me." Quinn almost whispered, Rachel had just barley heard what the blonde was saying, but she had heard enough.

"You aren't like your father." Rachel softly replied. Everyone in Lima knew about Russell Fabray, he was an evil, vile man. While Quinn may be a bitch sometimes, she also showed that she had a heart quite often. Her and Rachel may have had rough times together, but people have seen Quinn be loving and caring, something no one could say about Russell.

"Thank you, but I am starting to be, and I don't want to turn out like that." Quinn replied.

"Look Berry, she apologized and you know if Quinn decides you are no longer free game then I will lay off too." Santana put in, once again receiving a glare from Quinn that begged the Latina to stop helping.

"I forgive you." Rachel replied, looking right in Quinn's eyes.

"You do?" Quinn asked, caught off guard.

"All you ever had to say was that you were sorry. It was all I ever wanted." Rachel softly said.

"Good. Thank you, so do we get to stay?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, you can stay if that is what you want." Rachel replied through fresh tears. "It would be nice to have someone around."

"Rachel, what happened? Why hasn't the school been checking up on you? Where is the rest of your family?" Quinn rambled out.

"My Dads were flying home after their anniversary, and their plane crashed into the Atlantic, there were no survivors. The school hasn't checked in or at least told anyone because I became emancipated when my parents died, it was in the will that I be allowed to care for myself and not go into foster care…they had just put that in the will a couple months ago. As for my family, it was always just my Dads and I. Their parents never agreed with either of them being gay, and definitely were not for their marriage. So both parents disowned them. My Dads were hurt, but they were also angry because even when I was born, both sets of grandparents wanted nothing to do with us. My aunts and uncles followed their parents. So you see, when I say I am all alone, I am really all alone." Rachel revealed.

Quinn immediately pulled the girl into a hug; even Santana had tears in her eyes. The four of them sat in the living room for the next hour, each wishing they could do something to make the situation better.

((()))((()))((())((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(())))(()))(()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Quinn opened her eyes and looked around, she had fallen asleep on the couch, with Rachel's head on her lap, and Brittany's head resting on her shoulder. Santana had gone home and then to Quinn's house to grab clothes. They all had decided that they would stay with Rachel for the next couple of days, not wanting the diva to be alone.

As Quinn ran her fingers through the brunette's hair she made a decision. She was not going to let anyone hurt Rachel again, she wasn't going to lose anyone else because of Quinn's previous cruel words and torment. She was going to be there for the girl, and she was going to help her through this tough time. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up the next morning in her bed, Quinn was on one side with Brittany on the other. Santana however was missing, something that seemed odd to the diva. Climbing down the middle of the bed so she wouldn't wake the two blondes, Rachel made her way to the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth. Oddly enough, she was feeling a bit better today. Being surrounded by people, new friends, was comforting.

As Rachel finished in the bathroom and made her way to the stairs, the smell of something burning caught her senses, sending the girl running to the kitchen. What she found actually drew a small smile onto her face. In the kitchen, the one and only Santana Lopez was trying, and failing, at making pancakes.

"Dammit!" Santana cried out, as another pancake burned. "Stupid pancakes."

"Santana?" Rachel called out, announcing her presence to the Latina.

"What Berry?" Santana all but growled, turning to face the smaller girl. "Your house isn't burning down, I promise. Scouts honor or whatever."

"I am not worried about that, I was just wondering what you were doing?" Rachel replied her head cocked to one side in question.

Santana immediately looked uncomfortable as she started shifting around. Rachel was getting more amused by the second at the obvious discomfort of the girl standing before her.

"When I am upset my mom makes me pancakes." Santana grumbled out. "I thought they may cheer you up a little or some shit like that."

"You are making me breakfast?" Rachel asked, caught completely off guard.

"Well technically I am making everyone breakfast, but yea, you are included…or the reason, whatever it's not like a big deal and obviously I suck at it." Santana rambled out, suddenly Santana didn't seem as frightening to Rachel.

"I could help if you want?" Rachel offered, trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

"Yea, ok." Santana relented, offering Rachel a spatula.

For the next half hour the two girls silently made the rest of the pancakes. Rachel had remained silent, letting Santana tell her what has been going on in Glee club while they cooked. It surprised Rachel at how soft spoken the other girl could be when no one was around for her to put up her badass attitude in order to hide her true self. Most people would agree that Santana was an ass, and she was no doubt about that, but Rachel was seeing maybe there was more then meets the eye with Santana Lopez.

"…So then Kurt wanted the solo, but Mercedes wanted it too, so Shue was going to have another diva off. It was like whatever, they both kind of sucked." Santana said as she finished telling Rachel about a past rehearsal.

"What was the song?" Rachel asked, speaking for the first time since they started cooking.

"Oh, um The Only Exception. Shue thought we needed more people able to perform ballads." Santana replied. "They just didn't sound right, like Mercedes tried to change it to a more jazzy feel, and Kurt he just didn't have the right emotion."

"I see." Rachel whispered.

"It wasn't like, if you sang it. We all agreed you should be the one up on stage if the song was picked for sectionals." Santana replied. "You are coming back, right?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at the girl, Santana seemed like a whole new person today. Take her away from the hierarchy of school and away from her peers, well the girl became pleasant.

"I plan to, yes." Rachel affirmed, easing the other girl's fears. "You know, yesterday you were not…this nice at all."

"I don't do emotional stuff, it's not my thing. Whenever someone was upset B or Q took care of it. I guess, I always just made snide remarks in the background cause I didn't want to treat the person any different, show any pity. People usually don't want pity when something bad happens." Santana explained softly. "But then last night after everyone fell asleep I started thinking, you lost the two most important people in your life, and I am not saying this to make you upset so please don't get upset. Anyway, that left you completely alone, and that was partially my fault. If I hadn't made fun of you all these years you would have had friends surrounding you right now. I started thinking what if I were in your situation? I would have Quinn and Britt with me for sure…but you had no one. That really made me mad, people should be friends with you, we are in Glee, but because of me people are afraid to be friends with you, shitty social hierarchy. So I made the decision that I was going to be your friend and everyone else could go to hell."

Rachel looked at the girl in shock. She never once thought that Santana would lay everything out in the open like she just did. The girl had just declared herself a friend, and sort of apologized for everything she had done. Things must be bad for that to have happened.

"Well, thank you." Rachel whispered.

"Don't mention it." Santana replied. "Like for real, don't mention this conversation, ever."

"Rachel?" Quinn called out from upstairs.

"Down here Q!" Santana yelled.

Quinn and Brittany came running down the steps in their haste to make sure Rachel was still standing after being alone for the Latina.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked, checking the brunette over while looking at Santana curiously.

"She's fine, we were just talkin and makin some pancakes." Santana answered for the diva, motioning over to the food on the counter.

"Oooh! Pancakes!" Brittany cheered. "Where are the plates?"

Rachel motioned to a cabinet while Brittany nodded and headed over to grab the things they needed. Santana went to the refregitor and opened it up, finding it almost bare. Suddenly Santana wondered how well Rachel had been taking care of herself. Hell the only reason Santana was able to make pancakes was that she had found a shake and pour in the pantry. Besides that though, the place was bare.

"Yo, Berry when is the last time you went food shopping?" Santana called out.

Quinn glanced up from helping Brittany to look at what Santana was talking about. When she saw the empty refrigerator Quinn got up to start looking around the kitchen.

"Rach, this place is like empty." Quinn said as she walked out of the pantry.

"Yea…I guess I have just been preoccupied. I haven't really left the house much." Rachel replied, looking embarrassed.

"When was the last time you had a real meal?" Quinn asked, worried for the girl.

"Oh um…I don't remember." Rachel admitted honestly, deciding there was no point in lying.

"Rachel, sweetie, you have to take care of yourself." Brittany admonished, looking up from her food to look at the diva. Brittany suddenly realized how worn and tired the girl looked.

"I know, I just…didn't see the point." Rachel whispered.

"The point in what?" Santana asked, while Quinn walked up to wrap Rachel into a hug.

"Living." Rachel softly said into Quinn's shoulder so only she could hear.

For some reason, and Rachel didn't know what this reason was, but Quinn provided a feeling of safety that Rachel hadn't felt since her dads' died. She knew there was a chance Quinn could turn around and pull a big practical joke, but she trusted the blonde.

"Living? Rachel were planning on killing yourself?" Quinn asked, lifting her chin to connect their eyes while Brittany and Santana gasped.

"I don't know, maybe? I was, am, just confused I guess I didn't see the point in living if no one cared about me." Rachel explained.

"Well that shit ends today Berry, you have the three of us now." Santana gruffly replied while Brittany and Quinn nodded their heads in agreement.

"We are going to be here for you Rachel. Through it all." Quinn offered, pulling the now crying brunette back into her arms.

As Quinn held the girl she prayed to God that they would all have the strength to get through this tough time.


End file.
